one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Lightspeed Flash vs Arturia Pendragon
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Knights; one commonly referred by her Class Type (Thus is already confusing...), the other, an S Class Hero, clash blades to end a popular debate: What is the better tactic: Speed, or Cunning? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Lightspeed Flash.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Arturia Pendragon.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning In an alternate universe... As the crowd watched as a fight was taking place. Tornado of Terror was fighting possibly one of the fastest if not, the fastest hero in the area. Tornado had the upper hand with her cunning ability to read minds, and obliterate nigh anything. However, Lightspeed Flash was way faster. As the battle ended up becoming a stalemate, Tornado and Flash tried to finish it by using their most powerful moves... Until... ???: EXCALIBUR!!! The attack rendered Tornado of Terror unconscious, but Lightspeed Flash was just fine as he dodged the attack so fast, Excalibur's wielder Saber, or rather; Arturia Pendragon was in disbelief! (Cues Fate/stay night: (Unlimited Blade Works) OST II - #19 Emiya UBW Extended) Flash approached Pendragon with distaste... Lightspeed Flash: Arthur; the FAMOUS, sex changed King Arthur. Can't even enter Z-City without the unneeded acclaim by idiot otaku fanbrats! Crowd Member 3: Not cool, DOOD! Arturia grew angry, but Lightspeed Flash had more to say. Lightspeed Flash: Believe me, gender bent King, I know your media. The Nasuverse style of magic is SHIT! Nobody in this world can keep up with it's blatant mind-changing; and now you are going to die. Lightspeed pointed his katana at Arturia, and she knew she had no choice but to fight someone who kills dragons FOR BREAKFAST. Arturia Pendragon: It may be a sin on my behalf to say this, but I accept your wager! A battle to the death! Lightspeed Flash: It may be a lost cause now that he's dead, but you should've trusted Kiritsugu Emiya while he was alive, and not force him to go down in history as the WORST MASTER OF ALL TIME! The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE. FIGHT! 59.9-52.7: Arturia tried and go for the kill right away by trying to go faster than what Lightspeed can fathom. But, within microseconds, he knew where she was going to slash. He went so fast, Arturia simply cut through empty air, as Lightspeed easily reappeared in front of her. 54.6-51.3: Arturia Pendragon: No...! That's not possible! 50.4-47.9: Lightspeed Flash: Hate to be arrogant, but it's now over. 46.4-35.2: With Arturia still in shock, Lightspeed went, and stabbed her through the chest plate through the back, making an exit wound. Her eyes turned white. His face is more of a Yandere than anything. As he pulled his katana out, he believed that he won, but he decided to stay around Arturia just in case... Seconds later, Arturia came back to life thanks to her Avalon ability. Now Lightspeed is duped. Yet he won't stop until either fighter is dead. Arturia then went on the defensive, believing that's the only way to win by this point... Until she uses her secret weapon again... 33.8-20.5: But Arturia's Defense was not only being overwhelmed, Lightspeed now knew the shape of the invisible blade; a Magic Sword that wasn't even flinching as a mere Katana wasn't even doing minor damage to it. By this point, Lightspeed remembered that Excaliber is a Reality Marble, not a sword. He was enraged. 21.4-18.4: Lightspeed Flash: LAST CHANCE! HAVE YOU ANY DAMNED HUMILITY FOR KIRITSUGU AT ALL!? Arturia felt shame for Kiritsugu's adopted son, but not Kiritsugu at all. She merely shook her head in regret. 15.3-7.4: Arturia Pendragon: Have I caused this night terror for him even after death? No. I am Irisveil's Servant; not Kiritsugu... You will now swallow those words whole like a PUFFERFISH!!! 7.3-4.8: By this point Arturia wanted to finish the fight in one attack. She gathered all the light within her and distribute it to her sword, and as it was raised, Lightspeed knew what to do next. As Arturia casted Excalibur's true name... SHING!!! Arturia's Excalibur move was negated after a very quick slash... 4.7-2.6: Lightspeed then kicked Arturia's upper half to prevent Avalon from regenerating her body a second time. 2.9-0.1: Lightspeed Flash: Go to hell you greedy, fat KING! K.O.! With two parts of a Servant Bleeding to death, Tornado of Terror finally regained consciousness to fight again. Their previous fight resumed... Tornado of Terror: Okay, pal, let's se- uh, who is she? Lightspeed Flash looked at the two parted corpse. Lightspeed Flash: Just some goddamn fat whore of a king. God had to kill her, that wretched excuse for a queen... Tornado of Terror: OI! Results/Credits (Cues Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- OST "Fizz" -Character Select Theme-) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LIGHTSPEED FLASH! Lightspeed Flash is from ONE PUNCH MAN, owned by ONE, & Yusuke Murata Arturia Pendragon is from Fate (Series), owned by TYPE-MOON. Emiya UBW Extended is from Fate/stay night UBW, owned by TYPE-MOON. Fizz is from GUILTY GEAR Xrd, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:East only themed One Minute Melees